Albrecht Perfidny
Albrecht Perfidny (ang. Alvin the Treacherous) — wódz klanu Łupieżców i dawny największy wróg klanu Wandali. Były wróg Stoicka Ważkiego, obecnie przyjaciel. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Wygląd Albrecht to wysokiej i potężnej postury wiking, przewyższający nawet Stoicka. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i brodę, a także zielone oczy. Nosi hełm z pięcioma rogami. Ma wadę zgryzu, jego dolna szczęka jest wysuniętą przed górną. Charakter Jak wskazuje jego przydomek, Albrecht jest człowiekiem perfidnym. Z natury nie jest uprzejmy i nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Wiele razy napadał na Berk, mordował smoki i ludzi. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy zepchnął Śledzika z klifu w morze. Jednak potrafi zachować się uczciwie. Zdolności *'Walka': Albrecht świetnie walczy, używa różnych rodzajów broni, np. miecza. Również bardzo dobrze rzuca toporem. *'Zwinność': wojownik potrafi złapać lecący ku niemu topór. Oprócz tego szybko reaguje na ataki i ich unika. *'Siła': dzięki swojej potężnej budowie ciała, Łupieżca ma niezwykle dużą siłę. Potrafi gołymi rękami podnieść przewróconą katapultę lub jednym ciosem ogłuszyć i unieruchomić Gronkla. *'Przywództwo': Albrecht ma pod rozkazami wielu ludzi, którzy się go słuchają. Jego najwierniejszym człowiekiem jest Bestial, który bez wahania wykonuje jego rozkazy. *'Odporność': wojownik przeżył uderzenie ogniem Wandersmoka, gdy znajdował się w wodzie, co wskazuje na jego niezwykłą odporność, bowiem zwyczajny człowiek zginąłby od tak śmiertelnego ataku. Historia Przeszłość Albrecht i Stoick od dzieciństwa byli nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi. Razem odpowiedzialni byli za zabezpieczenie wyspy przed atakami smoków. Stoick, będąc synem wodza, wydawał rozkazy, Albrecht zaś musiał go słuchać. Pewnej nocy wyspę zaatakowały Koszmary Ponocniki. Albrecht pokłócił się ze Stoickiem o strategię wypędzenia bestii. W rezultacie Albrecht nie posłuchał syna wodza i działał według własnego planu, przez co niektórzy ludzie zostali ranni. Od tego czasu przyjaźń między mężczyznami znacznie się osłabiła, a później, gdy Stoick został wodzem, wygnał Albrechta z wyspy. ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|left|Albrecht z "Pogromcą Smoków"Albrecht pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku ''Albrecht i Łupieżcy, kiedy szukał "Pogromcy Smoków" z Berk, by ten pomógł mu wygnać smoki. Napadł na wyspę w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Ostatecznie jednak został pokonany, gdy dowiedział się, że Czkawka nie jest pogromcą, a treserem smoków. Powraca w odcinkach Słodka Heathera (część 1) i (część 2), gdzie bierze rodziców Heathery za zakładników i szantażuje dziewczynę, by pomogła mu, działając jako szpieg. Wysyła ją na Berk, aby dowiedzieć się o tajemnicy tresowania smoków. Dzięki niej zdobywa Smoczy Podręcznik. Żeby odzyskać podręcznik, Astrid udaje Heatherę i płynie na wyspę Łupieżców. Ostatecznie udaje jej się zdobyć książkę i uratować rodziców dziewczyny, ponownie pokonując Albrechta. Albrecht pojawia się na krótko w odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz. Próbuje on wytresować Śmiertnika Zębacza, ale bezskutecznie. Później udaje mu się złapać Czkawkę, który przypadkowo wylądował na wyspie Łupieżców, ale Sączysmark i Szczerbatek odbijają przyjaciela. thumb|Szeptozgon wytresowany przez AlbrechtaPojawia się również w finale sezonu w odcinkach Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) (część 2), gdzie okazuje się, że Pleśniak jest jego sojusznikiem. Razem z nim zastawia pułapkę na Czkawkę na Wyspie Nocy i zabiera go na swoją wyspę. Tam zmusza go do tresowania jego smoków, grożąc mu zabiciem Szczerbatka. Później Albrecht zdradza Pleśniaka i zamyka go w celi obok Czkawki. Chłopakowi, z pomocą starca udaje się uciec, lecz Pleśniak, nie chcąc być ciężarem, oddaje się w ręce wroga. Tam okazuje się, że całe zagranie było częścią planu, a Pleśniak pomaga Albrechtowi wytresować Szeptozgona, korzystając z porad Czkawki przekazanych mu podczas wspólnej ucieczki. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Albrecht podrzucił do podziemi wyspy Berk jaja Szeptozgona, by smoki zniszczyły Berk. thumb|Albrecht grozi PleśniakowiW odcinku Na szarym końcu, razem z Pleśniakiem i Bestialem potajemnie udali się na Berk, by sprawdzić postęp ich planu z jajami. Okazuje się, że smoki dawno się wylęgły i zniknęły. Albrecht jest wściekły i próbuje zabić Pleśniaka, ale ten przekonuje go, że bestie te drążą tunele pod ziemią, przez co są niewidoczne. Później porywają Sztukamięs, którą ostatecznie jeźdźcy ratują i zatapiają statek Łupieżców. W odcinkach Wandersmok (część 1) i (część 2) zawarł układ z Berserkami, a dokładnie z Dagurem. Postanowili, że napadną na Berk razem, zaś Albrecht odda później Wandersmoka w posiadanie Berserkom, gdyż smok został wcześniej uwięziony na arenie Łupieżców. Okazało się jednak, że Dagur porwał Wandersmoka i postanowił zabić Albrechta, który usiłował przejąć bestię. Podczas starcia z Dagurem Szalonym, Albrecht wpadł do oceanu, w stronę którego Wandersmok trafił prądem. Wódz Łupieżców jednak nie zginął, choć wszyscy tak uważali. Również mieszkańcy Berk, których jedynym wrogiem od tej pory byli Berserkowie. Albrecht powraca w finale sezonu, ratując Sączysmarka przed Krzykozgonem na bezludnej wyspie. Albrecht bierze nieprzytomnego na swoje ramiona, wsiada na grzbiet Hakokła i przybywa na Berk. Przerażeni mieszkańcy wioski odkrywają, że na grzbiecie Koszmara Ponocnika znajduje się Albrecht Perfidny, który uratował Sączysmarka przed Krzykozgonem. Natychmiast go łapią i zabierają przed oblicze Stoicka, który ma go osądzić. Zabierają go do więzienia. Czkawka odwiedza Albrechta w więzieniu. Mężczyzna usiłuje go przekonać, że się zmienił, chociażby dlatego, że uratował Sączysmarka. Czkawka jednak mu nie wierzy. Podczas kolacji z ojcem, Stoick zwraca synowi uwagę, że Albrecht był, jest i będzie wrogiem Berk. W nocy wojsko Dagura wdziera się na Berk i otwiera Akademię. Uwalnia zamknięte w klatkach smoki i kładzie na środku areny smoczy korzeń, by sprowokować walkę między smokami. Tej samej nocy Albrechta odwiedza Sączysmark, wciąż negatywnie do niego nastawiony. Albrecht przekonuje go jednak o swoich intencjach i nakłania, by chłopak go uwolnił. Ich rozmowę przerywa dźwięk rogu wojennego, który budzi wszystkich mieszkańców. Dagur i jego pomocnicy zostali zauważeni obok areny. Uwolniony Albrecht pomaga mieszkańcom Berk w walce z Dagurem. Gdy Stoick zostaje porwany przez Berserków, Albrecht ponownie zostaje uwięziony, jednak Wandale już wiedzą, że mogą mu zaufać. thumb|Albrecht i Stoick godzą sięW decydującym starciu Albrecht pomaga Stoickowi i Czkawce wydostać się ze zniszczonej areny Łupieżców, a kiedy w jego ręce wpada Dagur, możliwe,że go zabija choć nie jest to ukazane. W każdym razie Albrecht przyczynił się do zagłady klanu Berserków. Również Krzykozgon odleciał, gdy razem z Czkawką pomógł mu znaleźć matkę. W ostatnich scenach drugiego sezonu serialu Albrecht podaje rękę na zgodę Stoickowi, co oznacza, że Łupieżcy są od teraz sprzymierzeńcami klanu Wandali. Od tej pory żaden z dwóch klanów - Łupieżców i Berserków - już nie zagraża Berk. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata'' W książkach Albrecht pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell jako Alvin Przechera. W przeciwieństwie do swojego filmowego odpowiednika, jest on człowiekiem niewielkim i chudym. Ciekawostki * Jest bardzo silny i szybki, zna się również na walce i różnego rodzaju broni. * Albrecht i Stoick byli kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, później zaś największymi wrogami. Obecnie znowu są przyjaciółmi. * W przeciwieństwie do Stoicka, Albrecht preferuje strach zamiast lojalności. * Symbol Łupieżców jest prawdopodobnie wzorowany na wyglądzie Albrechta, jako że jest on ich wodzem. * Albrecht jest leworęczny. * Jego imię w oryginale (Alvin) nawiązuje do książkowej postaci Alvina Przechery, jednak sam Alvin jest w rzeczywistości odpowiednikiem Drago Krwawdonia, nie Albrechta. Zobacz też en:Alvin the Treacherous es:Alvin el Traidor ru:Элвин Вероломный it:Alvin il Traditore pt-br:Alvin, o Traiçoeiro Kategoria:Łupieżcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wodzowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści